The present invention relates to improvements in data collection of a data processing apparatus from peripherals connected to the data processing apparatus, and more specifically, to improvements in CPU control for collecting peripheral data from peripherals thereof, in timing optimization of peripheral data collection, and in connection confirmation of peripherals to the data processing apparatus.